


Screaming

by liss92rc



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Screaming, i feel like im being repetitive with my poems, id like to know that its not true
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liss92rc/pseuds/liss92rc
Summary: Everything seems normalIt always does from the surfaceBut if you look closely on the inside… it’s different





	Screaming

**Author's Note:**

> I think this one speak for itself, sometimes we just want to scream but we can't do it and it's so hard cause then there's this voice in you head screaming and yelling and you just want it to shut up

_Everything seems normal_

_It always does from the surface_

_But if you look closely on the inside… it’s different_

_In the solitud of a house_

_In the darkness of a room… hiding in the closet_

_There’s someone screaming_

_There is a girl crying_

_Trying to shut all the voices_

_Trying to find some kind of release_

_To find an outlet to all the things that are happening around her_

_She wants to scream all the things she can’t say out loud_

_But she can’t do that, not on the ouside… only in the inside of her mind_

_Everyone will see her as a failure_

_They’ll see her as her true self_

_Someone who doesn’ fit with their standards_

_Someone that won’t follow the status quo_

_She won’t be the perfect girl they thought she was_

_She doesn’t knoow how much longer she can resist_

_She’s not perfect… she never was_

_She just wants to be normal_

_But they won’t let her be_

_That’s the reason why…_

_She’s screaming_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this little thing my mind created, let me know what you think.
> 
> You can also follow me on tumbl @lizzy92rc


End file.
